


Bitten

by f0xface



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0xface/pseuds/f0xface
Summary: Cliche vampire fic that begged to be written.“Mea Pulchra Domina. Quam te amo. Uos expugnaturos cor meum.” roughly translates to "My beautiful lady. How I love you. You capture my heart." in Latin. Thank you, Google translate.





	Bitten

Old England. February 10 1955.

The air is dark and dank as I walk through the long and winding alley way, mist swirling up and around my head like plumes of grey smoke, creating an eerie presence. Cast away papers and letters flutter at my feet as I wander down the dimly lit path. I smell the strong, tangy odour of the fish harbour, the steam from the water rising up and turning white as it hits the air. I hear the sounds of the ships passing through the night, their horns sounding off, the bellows loud as I move away from any kind of civilization. All alone, I pull the white, knitted shawl I chose for tonight, tighter around my body, encasing myself as if to ward off the demons that lurk, the atmosphere sending chills down my spine as I move, staring into the shadows, seeking _him_ out.

I was told to come alone, as is always our agreement, my eyes being covered the second he comes into contact with me. My friends think me crazy, to allow a simple man to overrun my thoughts, expecting me to bow to his every command. What they don’t realise is, he is no ordinary man, not even a man, but an enigma, a beacon of darkness calling to me. His touch alone sends me into a frenzy of want and need, awakening secrets I long to keep hidden. I know that one taste of his intoxicating scent was all I would need to be completely and utterly addicted to him forever. 

I stop and come to a halt at our designated spot, my eyes scanning the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of the powerful being that awaits me. I look to my left and to my right, seeing nothing but shadows and stillness, not even the creatures of the night making a sound. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, when he arrives, his potent scent will turn my mind to mush as he crowds me, sending me into a complete whirlwind. I feel his presence behind me, surrounding me. “Marissa, how lovely you look on this dark night,” he murmurs lowly in my ear as he places a piece of material across my eyes, effectively cutting me off from the dark world around me, his hair like silk as it brushes over my skin. His voice, like thick melted chocolate, inviting me in. 

I feel myself bristle and pucker as he runs his cold fingers up and down my arms, his fingertips like blocks of ice as they glide across my flesh. I feel him lower his lips to my neck, running his nose along my milky skin, inhaling my scent, as if committing it to memory. He groans deeply and I know what will come next, as if our clandestine meetings are a well thought out production, playing before my very eyes. I feel the weight of his large hands upon my shoulders, his lips parting on a sigh as he runs his tongue along my neck, like velvet as he tastes what I have to offer. 

My breath catches in my throat as I feel his breath on me, all around me, clouding my judgement. He is my darkness and light all mixed together into one powerful and intoxicating cocktail. I know he is bad for me, but I simply cannot refuse him, my willpower vanishing the second I am near him. I hear him shift slightly behind me and feel myself being turned around to face him, though I will never know what he looks like, never know what he tastes like, I don’t even know is name. He forbids it. Although I still ask, I still want to know who this powerful being is, the being that invades my dreams every single night. He is all I know and yet I know nothing of him. 

As if sensing my thoughts, he runs a cold hand down my face, caressing my skin. I hear him sigh gently, as if he is wrestling with his inner thoughts. “Still so inquisitive, my precious girl,” he whispers, as I feel him step closer to me. I feel my heart beat rise and fall in quick succession as I feel him come nearer still, my pulse deafening in my ears as my heart beats against my rib cage hard and fast. I feel my breaths leave my lips in short bursts as his feathery soft touch brushes against my own. 

“Please, I won’t breathe a word. I just want to know you,” I whisper as he takes me in his arms, wrapping himself around me completely like a coiled snake. I feel safe in his embrace, however, protected against anything and anyone that dares to step too close. I feel him rest his chin atop my head, his fingers running through the chocolate coloured strands, comforting me. He stiffens as I place my hand against his chest, over the place where his heart should pound. But I feel nothing, just complete stillness and silence as I let my fingers graze the leathery smooth material of his clothes. 

“It is dangerous to know me, Marissa,” he mutters, his voice deep and gravelly as his wonderful mouth nuzzles into my hair, as if inhaling its sweet aroma. “And yet, I cannot stay away.” 

“Then don’t,” I state, simply, “I know that you’ll protect me against any danger, please, I need you.” 

“Very well, it is time,” He murmurs, resignedly. “But know this; there is no turning back whence I reveal myself to you. You shall be mine to do with as I please. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand.” 

I feel his hands clasp my own tightly, bringing them to rest at my sides. He whispers under his breath, something I cannot understand, something that is not even my language and tightens his hold on me, pulling me against his hard chest. Suddenly I feel wind whip against my face, sounds and smells alerting my senses as I feel us drift through air. All too soon we come to a stop, feeling cobblestones underneath the flimsy material of my shoes. 

He places his hand against the small of my back and leads me forward, still keeping the blindfold in place as we walk through what sounds and feels like a courtyard. I am so very tempted to pull the dark barrier from my eyes when he pushes me forward slightly, leading me through, what sounds like, a large door. Hearing the heavy contraption close with a boom, I jump slightly, his large hands rubbing my shoulders, soothing the anxiety I didn’t know I had. 

The smells that assault me as we walk through the door are like nothing I have ever experienced. Strong, beautiful perfumes float around me, lulling me as we step forward. I hear a commotion to my right and a door opening, the faint aroma of roasted meat climbing its way into my nostrils, my belly rumbling loudly, letting me know I hadn’t eaten in such a long time. I cough slightly to hide my embarrassment at such a sound, thankful I still have my eyes covered. 

I hear a clattering of cutlery, the sound of plates being dropped and smashed against, what I imagine to be, a tiled floor. It feels hard under my feet, cold. I hear a sharp intake of breath to my right and swing my head around to try and make out what is happening around me. A deep voice clears its throat. “Master, she is but a-” 

“Silence!” _he_ bellows, a short distance behind me, “she is with me. That is all you need know.” 

My eyes wander around beneath the blanket of darkness, my heart beating quicker and quicker as I feel the atmosphere change before me. It suddenly feels very cold, the sounds and smells from a moment ago vanishing as quickly as they came. I put out a hand in front of me and feel nothing but air, my breath creating a cloud of frozen smoke, billowing out. I feel nervous now, almost scared even. Where is my protector? Where is the man that could have me eating out of the palm of his hand with a simple touch? 

I feel him approach me, puzzled that I cannot hear what I assume to be heavy footfalls. He takes my hand in his and caresses my fingers, his cold skin welcomed as I feel myself flush. I hear, what I believe to be, locks clicking as he leads me further into this darkened space, leaving me wondering how as he is stood right next to me. 

“Quieten your mind, my darling,” he murmurs, a slight amusement to his voice. “It is forever turning, always so inquisitive. That is one thing that fascinates me about your kind, always eager to learn more.” My kind? What does he mean by that? How is it that he knows exactly what I am thinking, when I am thinking it? I ponder to myself, trying to do as he says and quiet my thoughts. I bite my lip, wanting to ask the one question that has been plaguing my mind ever since we first met, yet, fearful of the answer. Why me? Why choose me out of all the other fair maidens in this town. What is it about me that draws him in, keeping him there time and time again as we meet. This would be the fourth time he has sought me out, invading my dreams and commanding me to him. And yet, each time it is the same long and drawn out process, leaving my mind flooded with questions, his touch and smell leaving me wanting more. 

Only, this time he has taken me from the dark alleyway he inhabits and brought me to wherever this is. 

A million thoughts run through my head as I feel him place his bitter hand against my face, tenderly stroking the flush of my cheek. I feel his gaze bore into me, as if white hot lasers were piercing my flesh. “I do love how your skin blushes Marissa, so beautiful.” His voice is but a murmur. I feel him move around me, his touch lingering on my skin as he moves, leaving a burning blaze in its wake. My breath catches in my throat, almost restricting the air supply to my lungs as I feel his hands on the side of my face, lifting the inky material and pulling it from my eyes. 

I blink rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the dimness as I look around me. I feel his hands on my shoulders, the weight pressing down into my bones as I take in my surroundings. We are in, what appears to be, a dark cave, the walls and ceiling made of pure stone. Candles flicker all around me, casting foreboding shadows over the vicinity, giving it a dark, somewhat seductive feel. My eyes travel to my right and take in a grand four poster bed, lush deep reds and purples spilling over it, an ivory lace net draped across the cherry wood posts. I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and attempt to turn around, gasping slightly when he stops my movement, effectively pinning me to the ground. 

“This is my chamber,” he explains, his voice rough and hard, his touch igniting fires within me I didn’t know I possessed. “The second I reveal myself to you, you cannot leave. Is that clear?” 

I frown, taking a moment to process what had just been spoken. What did he mean by that? Was I ready to leave my life behind, to in effect, vanish from society? It was then that I tried to think about him not being in my life, for him to disappear without a trace, never to hold me again, never to whisper his love for me, never to kiss me. And, in an instant, my mind was made up. For I couldn’t be without him, could not function without his presence. “Yes, that is clear. Now please, let me see you.” 

I sigh softly as his touch leaves me, feeling bereft of him. I turn around to face him and bring my fingers to my lips in a soft gasp at the beautiful creature stood before me. I raise my eyes to his face and drink him in, committing him to memory in case I never get to witness his devilishly handsome features again. He is god like, the epitome of man as he stands stock still, his eyes down cast as I take him in. I step forward and reach up to lift the black fedora hat that perches on his head, wanting to see more of him. 

His long shiny black hair flows down to his shoulders like reams of silk, so soft to the touch as I let my fingers entwine the glossy strands. I run the pads of my fingers across his angular face, the cheekbones sharp and well defined. I study his angular jaw, sturdy and strong, the smattering of hair there bristling under my finger tips. He is clad from head to toe in black leather, his muscles straining against the unforgiving fabric. I see colour at the skin where his throat ends and his chest begins, a button having been undone on the jacket he wears, what looks to be jagged edges of art, inked into his skin. I breathe him in, his own unique scent of aromatic spices invading me, intoxicating me. I place a finger underneath his chin and tip his head slightly “open your eyes to me, you wonderful being.” 

I feel him steel himself beneath my fingers, straightening himself up, his chest being pushed out. Ever so slowly, he lifts his lids and opens his eyes, his gaze boring into mine almost as if he can see into my very soul. Never before have I seen such mesmerising beauty, chocolate ringed with a tinge of red as they twinkle in the candle light. I am truly captivated, the world around me paling in significance as he draws me in, as if there is an invisible cord between us, tethering me to him. 

“What are you?” I whisper, almost to myself as he takes me in his arms, his hands gripping onto the back of my head as he dips me down and lays his pale, thin lips against my own. Bringing me back up to my feet, he places an arm underneath my legs and sweeps me up, my head lying against his hard chest as he glides over to the bed, the white material of my dress billowing out behind us, like a cloud that softly moves through the sky. Laying me down onto the soft covers, I feel his fingers drift softly over my skin as he admires me, his gaze penetrating me. 

I feel a flush creep up my body as he worships my flesh, his velvety tongue tasting every inch of me. I open my eyes as I feel a slight breeze flow over me, cooling my heated skin. I gasp softly when I see him pull the cotton fabric of my dress down my body, his tanned and colourful skin rubbing against mine, igniting fires in me. I run my fingers over his ink, tracing the patterns and vivid colours, the contours of his physique. “I want you to trust me,” he whispers, his hands holding me down as he runs his nose along my collarbone. I suddenly feel an unease wash over me, my intuition prickling slightly. I cry out as I feel a sharp pain at the side of my neck, his mouth sucking at me, almost as if he tastes the life source that runs from me. 

Those thoughts are forgotten as I feel a white hot pain shoot through my head, as if it will explode. Tingling sensations creep up my arms and legs, like thousands of insects feasting on my flesh, nipping and biting. I try to scream and kick out but my body is numb, there is no feeling in my lead like limbs. All I can do is lie perfectly still and scream in my head at the odd sensations and feelings, my thoughts scattered. I feel something running through my veins, like water ebbing and flowing through a river bed. 

I suppose I pass out, what seems like forever has passed and the rush of feelings is still going strong. My body feels as if it’s on fire, my heart beating wildly in my chest, so fast that I think it might burst. I hear sounds around me, softly muttering voices I can’t make out. I hear what sounds like crickets and other small creatures as if they are right there in the room with me, the sounds and smells amplified tremendously. 

I start to panic as I feel my heart rate kick up another notch and beat so fast it takes my breath away. It thuds and crashes against my chest, making it impossible for me take a breath. I feel my head start to ache, short sharp bursts of pain firing around my brain as my heart rate goes through the roof. I can do nothing but lie there, imprisoned in my own body, trapped in this fleshy tomb as I scream inside my head for someone to do something, anything to take the pain away. 

Just as soon as the pain starts it stops, my heart eerily still as I take a much needed gulp of air. The feeling comes back into my limbs and I’m able to move my head, grateful that the pain has ceased. I wiggle my fingers and toes, trying to get some life back into them and attempt to open my eyes. The lights above are too bright and I wince as I screw them shut. I feel movement in my peripheral vision and let out a sigh of relief as the lights are dimmed. Attempting to open them again, I raise my head and sit up, confused at how nimble I suddenly feel. One emotion shoots through me as my eye lids flutter open, one feeling that overrides all others. 

Lust. An incredible lust for him. A craving, a powerful need to _taste_ him. A great desire, running through my veins. 

My mouth feels dry, like a desert that has never seen rain. I feel parched, my throat on fire as I sit up against the array of soft pillows behind me. I see him in the corner of the room, his body made up of acute angles and hard lines. He shifts in his seat as he sees me watching him and stands, coming to his full height, puffing out his chest. He moves across the room silently, softly and comes to a halt at the side of the bed. Taking a seat beside me, he brushes my hair out of my eyes and I realise I am drenched in sweat. 

What on earth has happened to me? 

I open my mouth to speak, but the dryness causes me to croak. I clear my throat and try again, wincing slightly as it constricts painfully. I try again to speak, wanting some kind of explanation as to why my heart was no longer beating in my chest, why my limbs felt longer, stronger even. But as he edges ever closer to me, all questions fly out of my head as I feel him, feel his true scent invade me. There’s a pulsing in my throat that I cannot ignore, an overwhelming need to taste him washing over me. 

As if sensing my internal battles, he cups my cheek and comes to rest by my side. He wraps his arm around my waist and nuzzles his nose against mine, the feeling heightened considerably. The cool, stony feel of his skin is now replaced with a warm, almost soft texture, his touch leaving me panting and wanting more. “You were born for me, Marissa. The second I caught your scent, I knew you were to be mine. Your blood sings to me." 

Not really understanding what he’s saying, I stare at him, struck dumb by the look in his eyes, my own never leaving his powerful gaze. I feel like a deer caught in a set of headlights, his gaze blinding me, I can’t look away or move as his eyes remain fixed on mine. “What is your name?” I murmur quietly, my chest rising and falling quickly as unadulterated thoughts consume me. 

“Syn,” he mutters, showing me how aroused he is. His pupils are like tiny pin pricks against the back drop of dark chocolate, blown black almost with pure lust. His gaze is hooded as it roams my body, a flush crawling its way up my form, leaving my milky flesh tinted a deep pink as he makes love to me with his eyes. “I want you to remember that name and scream it loud as I ravish you.” 

I feel a desire awaken deep inside me at his sinful words, a fire blooming within me as I pull him down onto me, combing my fingers through his thick locks and tugging on the silky strands, a growl permitting his thin lips. I take the opportunity that is presented to me and kiss him, deepening it, exploring his mouth. I open my legs to him as we continue to kiss, feeling his toned body settle between them. His tongue dances with my own, slowly and steadily as I feel his hard length rubbing against my lower stomach, hot and ready. He is all over me, all around me. Inside my mouth, on top of me, his heat, his _smell_ devouring me. 

“I want to taste you properly,” he murmurs, pulling away from our passionate fusion and attacking the flesh of my neck. “I want to bury my face between your legs and taste everything you have to give me.” My head falls back against plump pillows, a low moan sneaking its way from my throat as I feel him take my erect nipples into his mouth, one at a time, his tongue swirling and rolling around the hardened nubs, his touch lingering. 

I reach up and wrap the silk ropes that hang from the wooden posts around my hands, feeling the soft material caress my clammy palms as he moves lower and lower down my body, his soft lips tasting me, his hot breath leaving goose bumps in its wake. He reaches my awaiting core and places a hand either side, pushes my limbs wider apart and running his nose across my flesh. Humming to himself in appreciation, he gently nips and teases, his teeth nibbling and biting me gently. My body arches into him, moving with him, surging against the softness of his skin as he rubs himself all over me, like a fine oil. 

I heave underneath him, my breath shooting out of my lungs in a rush as he plunges his tongue deep inside me. He groans, becoming fervent, intense. My body reacts to him as he slips a finger into my tight heat, knowing exactly where it’s headed as he adds another. I start to pant loudly as I feel his fingers slip in and out of me, feel his tongue and teeth attacking me. I dig my nails into his scalp, the growl that escapes him reverberating through my very core. 

In a flash of lightening I explode, coming apart at the seams, the force of my release sending me head first into a space where nothing matters except for the white heat that travels through my body, pulsing and aching as it takes over me. It is like nothing I have ever felt before, feeling my secretion erupting from me like molten lava. 

As I come down from my unbelievable high, I feel him shift beneath me, his eyes glowing at me as he watches me. His eyes are grave, his face tight and dark. Aware of his fingers still penetrating me, I sweep my hand across his face, appreciating his utter beauty. He pokes his pink tongue out and laps at the sweet nectar that came with my powerful orgasm, licking me clean, bathing in my core. I feel a power absorb me as he worships my flesh, an adoring expression set upon his perfect features. 

In the next moment I feel the air shift before me, changing the atmosphere around me. My skin prickles and I feel a slight tingling sensation in my mouth. I run my tongue across my teeth and feel them then, protruding from my pink gums, long and sharp. I open my mouth slightly, a soft moan escaping and see him staring at me with awe. The low rumbling that creeps up his chest has me gasping in wonder, his mouth parting on the most erotic sound I’ve ever heard. His lips pull back and he bares his teeth to me, a set of long, arched fangs being presented to me. My body feels like it’s on fire as I see him plunge those sharp and deadly weapons into the flesh of my thigh, not caring for the sting as he penetrates my skin. The feelings of having him sink into me and drink from me is like no other. I feel possession and ownership rain down on me, watching my man take from me. 

He lifts his head, licking my life source from his lips. “You’re like my own personal drug, Marissa; I simply cannot get enough of you.” Crawling his way up my body, he comes to rest on top of me, his faces a mere inch from my own. I stretch my tongue out and taste myself on his mouth, my tongue flicking out to catch the droplets of the ruby red liquid. 

“Take me, make me yours,” I plead, my muscles clenching, burning, _needing_ to feel him inside me. 

An animalistic groan roars out of him and he pins me down on the bed, his teeth attaching themselves to my neck, biting and nipping at my flesh as he drives himself into me. I arch into him, my body responding deliciously to his sinful thrusts. I feel him suck on my neck, the sting aiding in my pleasure as he slams in and out of me. I wrap my legs around his hips and feel him delve deeper inside me, the force knocking the air out of my lungs. I feel his blunt head hit spots inside me I never knew existed, appreciative moans leaving my lips, my fingers in his hair as I urge him on. 

“Don’t stop!” I cry, breathlessly, panting, trying to receive much needed oxygen into my lungs. I open my eyes, my gaze honing in on the sweat trickling down his neck, an overwhelming urge to taste him filling me completely. 

Seeing the direction my sight has taken, he kisses me, roughly. “Bite me!” he pleads, breathing harshly as his hips swivel and gyrate, giving me delicious friction. I lick my lips and feel them again, elongating out of my mouth and poking at the soft flesh of my lower lip. I open my mouth fully and bite down onto him, his sweet nectar filling my mouth and flooding down my throat like a torrential downpour. The taste of him floods my senses, taking me over completely as I drink what he has to offer. It tastes like the richest of wines, warm and inviting, the aroma of dark spices surrounding me, intoxicating me. I suck harder, wanting more and more of him inside me, filling me completely. 

He increases his pace as he batters against me, taking me to new heights as I drink him in, my hands clutching at him, wanting every part of him inside me. I feel him pierce the skin of my breasts, his molars penetrating my flesh and taking from me just as I take from him, it is a heady feeling. As I feel him sheathed within me, his hard, muscled arms wrapped around me, his mouth on me, drinking me, I struggle to form coherent thoughts, my head foggy, my body feeling as if it is floating in mid-air. I feel the pressure start to build in the pit of my stomach, knowing the ever familiar feeling, but not wanting for this to be over. I try and fight it, try and stop myself falling over the edge, try and hold on that little bit longer as pleasurable waves roll through me, clenching and twitching as my release takes hold. 

“Mea Pulchra Domina. Quam te amo. Uos expugnaturos cor meum,” he whispers under his breath in an entirely different language to my own, his voice like warm honey. 

I feel his strokes become erratic, stronger even, as he chases that all important end, his release imminent as he pounds into me, taking no prisoners in his attempt to finish. His hips rut against me, jerking uncontrollably as he loves me. He freezes above me and we bellow with ecstasy as we finish together. I scream his name until my throat is hoarse, his seed flooding me as my juices explode from within me, coating him. 

I now know what heaven feels like. 

I knew that one taste would do it, would be all I need. I am addicted to him forever. 

He belongs to me now, as I him. 

I have been bitten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche vampire fic that begged to be written.
> 
> “Mea Pulchra Domina. Quam te amo. Uos expugnaturos cor meum.” roughly translates to "My beautiful lady. How I love you. You capture my heart." in Latin. Thank you, Google translate.


End file.
